Que tan difícil es decir Adios
by may04
Summary: que tan difícil es decir Adios trata de los sentimientos que se pueden sentir cuando no aceptas lo que el mundo te da, como lo sentira Nanoha?.


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

song: Ikanaide cover español.

 **Que tan difícil es decir Adios.**

* * *

- _Qué tan difícil es decir adiós, yo no lo sé, porque no pretendo decirlo nunca….._

-Nanoha?.

-Hayate.- _me quede viendo a mi amiga castaña, ella tenía unas vendas que sobresalían de su uniforme inusualmente negro, ciertamente se habia visto mejor, sus ojos estaban hinchados pero siendo sincera no era la única que tenía una apariencia similar._

-Estan listas- _Signum apareció en la habitación, una habitación algo blanca, tal vez anteriormente ese color me hubiera gustado pero ahora es diferente… pregunto porque._

-si- _contesto la castaña_ \- Nanoha y yo ya vamos- _la castaña me llevo por los pasillos blancos del lugar, en el transcurso del camino pude ver una extraña combinación de blanco, negro, y rojo, la razón todas las personas que me iba encontrando tenían su usual uniforme solo que con un inusual color negro, y todos ellos mostraban vendas que sobresalían de sus trajes, y los ojos tenían ojeras rojas, ciertamente no era el panorama de todos los días._

-Nanoha-san-

-Tea- _salude a la que alguna vez fue mi alumna, como todos portaban el mismo traje negro solo que en ella se veía común después de todo ese color era su habitual, lo único diferente en ella era la venda que sostenía a su brazo derecho, se había lastimado._

-hablemos mientras andamos Tea, se nos hace tarde- _dijo la castaña, mientras salíamos a un inmenso jardín, a lo lejos podía ver a muchas personas de negro y escuchaba algunos gemidos, pero como venia siendo habitual desde hace unos días atrás ya nada me importaba._

-Claro- _la peli naranja empezó a caminar a nuestro "paso_ "- Nanoha-san los doctores me informaron que es posible que pueda empezar con las rehabilitaciones en una semana, creo que lo mejor será eso, así podrá recuperarse más rápidamente y podrá estar ocupada…-

 _yo solo asentí con la cabeza pues ya estábamos más cerca_ _de la multitud, pude reconocer varias caras, erio que ahora tenia unas lindas muletas con el, Karo que tenia varias vendas en su rostro, Vita, que parecía ser una de las más afectadas y solo sobresalían las vendas del uniforme, Shamal sin su bata, Subaru con una gran venda en la cabeza al igual que su hermana, vi otros tantos con rasguños, Chrono, Vince, Carim, Lindy, Agito, Rein, Ammy, Schach, todos tenían esa ropa negra que estaba empezando a molestarme, y cada uno de ellos exhibía alguna venda, ¿Por qué?._

 _Bueno no es que yo me viera mejor, no, Hayate tuvo que vestirme con esta ropa negra que no me gusta ni me queda, de todos los presentes no esta la única a la que le queda la ropa de este color, no, yo no entiendo porque esta necesidad de lucir trajes tontos que no, nos hacen ver mejor, solo hay está maldita aura triste que rodea a todos, oh kami estoy tan molesta._

 _Si pudiera utilizarías mis piernas para salir de aquí caminando porque mi poder mágico esta agotado, y mis piernas inútiles, bueno, no es la primera vez que estoy en esta maldita silla, no, no lo es, pero aun asi es frustrante, no me gusta esta silla, pero me tengo que aguantar, veo mis piernas y las intento mover pero de qué sirve si no responden, pero ni modos._

-Nanoha-chan, aquí vienen- _seguí la mirada a mi amiga y vi a una rubia siendo abrazada por la una peliverde, eran mi hija y su novia también con esa maldita ropa negra, oh no también ellas, están aquí, ¡ASÍ!, no esto era el colmo, bien las personas atrás de mi podrían vestir lo que quieran, Hayate podría hacerlo, yo tenia que aguantarme porque era incapaz de vestirme a mi misma pero ella no!._

-NO!- grite sin pensar- tu no!- le grite a mi hija- tu no puedes estar jugando al mismo juego que ellos, tienes que entender que..

-Nanoha!, tu eres la que tiene que entender- _me respondio mi amiga._

-entender que!, que todos ustedes se han rendido, que no están alla a fuera buscándola, ella esta!.

-No, no esta!, no esta afuera, esta aquí!, esta allí!- _la castaña me señalo aun agujero en el suelo que contenia un fertro_.

-No!-

-ella se ha ido, entiéndelo-

-¡No quiero!- _Grite sin mucha voluntad, la razón que por la que todos estaban de negro era porque estábamos en su funeral, pero yo sabía que era una triste broma, yo sé que ella está viva_.-Esta Viva!, Hayate Tenemos que buscarla- _Grite con todas mis fuerzas, vi como Shamal se acercaba a mí con una aguja, no, no quería que me volvieran a sedar, como pude me caí de mi silla, inútiles piernas que solo me permitían arrastrarme por el suelo, no, no me gustaba, Hayate intento detenerme, forcejeamos y me caí._

-Nanoha!- escuche que me llamaban, me había golpeado con algo duro, dirigí mi vista hacia arriba, bien creo que me caí en el agujero, vi como Chrono entraba para sacarme de ahí, pero no quería salir, voltee a ver a la persona que estaba a mi lado, rubia, con los ojos cerrado, pero no necesitaba verlos sabía cómo eran, su uniforme, si a ella le quedaba ese color, y lloré porque Hayate tenía razón, ella estaba aquí, solo aquí, y recordé todo, una misión eso era solo una misión pero se salió de control , ataques, explosiones, sangre, y una explosión una grande en la cual tu tenías que sacrificarte para que pudiéramos vivir solo se te olvido un detalle y es que yo jamás viviría sin ti.

 _Sentí como una aguja entraba en mi cuello_ -Fate- _fue lo último que dije antes de quedar inconsciente._

* * *

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde mi desastrosa actuación en tu funeral, pero están difícil seguir así, sin ti, sigo teniendo estas pesadillas sobre ese día, pero también tengo buenos sueños en los cuales tu eres la protagonista, es difícil pero intentare seguir, por ti, por mí, por todos, después de todo tenemos una familia a la cual cuidar, yo desde aquí y tu desde donde quiera que estés, jamás te olvidare pero creo que ahora finalmente y después de muchos arranques de ira y llanto al fin, puedo decir adiós.

-Te amo y siempre te amaré, mí amada Fate.- _veo tu tumba y sé que vendre todos los días a verte pero ya es hora de que me marche, Hayate ya viene por mi asi que está sera la primera vez que lo diga asi que escucha muy bien_ \- Adios Fate.

-Adios Nanoha- _escuche al viento susurrar, sonreí, ella estaba aquí._

* * *

 _Si sigo viva aun, y si se que debo continuar Sayonara pero es difícil escribir dulzura y estar peor que una piedra, por eso este fic tan tan triste. y más cuando la canción que la inspiro es triste._


End file.
